


A Bowl of Ice Cream

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [84]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry's eating ice cream.  Ed wants...something.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bowl of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Ed leaned his chin on her shoulder. “What’ve you got there?”

Squirming, Winry elbowed him, or tried to, but the brat expected it, shifting sideways before she actually could touch him. “Cherry ice cream.” Spooning some up, she stuck it in her mouth. “Mmm.” 

“Ice cream?” She could almost imagine the face Ed had to be making from his tone of voice. 

“Mmhmm.” Winry hummed around her spoon, taking her time to lick it clean. 

Behind her, Ed swallowed. Hard. “Uh.” 

“Yes, Ed?” Spooning up more ice cream, Winry slowly sucked it into her mouth, licking around the bowl of the spoon with little dabs of her tongue. “Mmm, this is so good,” she purred. 

“Nng!” Ed’s chin suddenly left her shoulder. “Gotta – see you – nng!” The sound of his mismatched steps racing out of the room made Winry grin triumphantly. 

“Yeah,” Winry said, dipping her spoon back into the ice cream, “I know how to get rid of pests.”


End file.
